


evanesce

by milkhee



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Sad Ending, Sobbing, Soulmates, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhee/pseuds/milkhee
Summary: in a world where colors disappear with every teardrop shed without your soulmate, serim and woobin get a traumatic twist of events after drifting apart.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 17





	evanesce

**Author's Note:**

> hi! before anyone get confused, basically in this alternative universe, colors fade away whenever you cry without your soulmate being connected to you. when every hue has vanished from your sight, you become blind forever, even if you try to re-connect with them. if your soulmate dies without you/by themselves, your vision would be in grayscale until you find your new soulmate. if you and your soulmate die together, you two become stars, and are destined to be born together in another lifetime/universe as soulmates again. this is just a quick run-down of how the setting works in the story but yeah ksjd hopefully this isn't too confusing to comprehend!! enjoy ♡

tears came down—slow, yet steady. their own worlds started losing color, fading unceasingly.

it's been three days since the two broke up, and serim's world has never felt so lifeless. he never thought that this could possibly happen–he never knew that the day he feared the most would soon hit reality.

"i really hope everything's just a nightmare," serim thought to himself as the last bit of purple hue slipped away. soon enough, a shade of blue followed, slowly falling out of his sight.

likewise, woobin hasn't been doing any better. he's sat at the corner of his living room, silently rocking himself as cars passed by his window. he hasn't cried as much as serim, but certainly, he was losing grip of himself.

woobin was about to get up, when he noticed his skin going gray, leaving almost no tint behind. woobin was frightened, too frightened that he fell back onto the ground. the young man started sobbing, not knowing how to deal with the current situation.

everyday was a hellhole for the two; they were wearied of waking up only to do the same shit repeatedly, over and over again. it was _tiring_ —feeling stuck as days flashed by. they tried to endure as much as they possibly could, just because that was the least they could do for themselves.

serim tried to forget woobin, but as days progressed, he couldn't help but look back at every memory they've made. the times they would message each other all day without a rest, the times they would dream to do everything they could think of together—those thoughts still lingered in his head. he kept on wondering what went wrong, how they slowly drifted apart with neither of them realizing. his thoughts slowly ate him up; he didn't even recognize himself anymore. _the time, the days, the feelings,_ it all felt like everything passed him by while he was stuck in a loophole.

the other was guilty as well. woobin tried to make an excuse to get away, when in all honesty, he was just getting exhausted. _nothing_ felt the same for him. he kept on wondering how things happened and why it turned out this way.

the two first met at a cafe; both were lonely and had the same interests. after talking almost everyday, the two grew on each other and started off as best friends. 

at first, the world tried to keep them apart. woobin would always be preoccupied, and serim would patiently wait for him. that was their routine for almost ten months. they didn't know how, but they stayed connected with one another.

time passed, serim and woobin became _inseparable_. the thought of losing each other and not being able to see hue became their two biggest fears. serim started devoting himself to woobin, quicky after. 

serim absolutely adored woobin. he wanted to give everything he could; songs, poems, essays, and a lot more bizzare things.

you could also say that woobin was the same. he cherished serim so much that he even made a love lock while staring at the starry sky of seoul with namsan tower's view. 

although the two knew that they were different, they loved each other _so dearly_ that they couldn't resist not being kept in touch for even a week. it was all so sudden, the string between them started to tear apart. serim knew what to expect, but he didn't want to think about the possibility of it, just because he was _afraid_ of being left alone. woobin saw the signs too; he was just a coward to admit it.

what once was a perfect picture, became a blurry fragment. what once was a dashing painting, became a ripped canvas. and what once was a completed puzzle, became a scattered mess. _everything_ that was once put into place eventually got swept away by the whirling wind. just like that, the two broke up, with woobin initiating it.

woobin still loved serim, despite the fact that he pushed him away. he knew he couldn't stand a day without the older, yet he took the risk. 

the two blamed themselves, and even blamed each other, but they decided to stop after realizing what was happening. it finally occured to them that their own frights were eating them up.

a hectic month passed; serim started to shut every curtain and every window he could find. it bothered him, knowing that once he loses the last drop of hue, he'd go blind. he brainwashed himself with the thought that not being able to see wasn't going to be the end for him. but as soon as another day had passed by, he couldn't stand it anymore. the man busted out of his house without hesitation.

serim ran fearlessly, passing by the hustling streets of seoul. in no time, the night has fallen before him. but even if his surroundings were dark, he was more than just desperate to see woobin. he knew he wanted to do this; he knew he needed to.

the man fell on his knees, breathing erratically. his head started aching, his ears started ringing; the blinding night lights and the deafening vehicle sounds were slowly piercing him.

woobin, on the other hand, thought that he could enjoy the view presented upon his terrace before completely seeing nothing but emptiness for the rest of his life. that was until he spotted a familiar figure across the street.

woobin couldn't believe his eyes; the young man was in a daze. he quietly stared for a few seconds before tears started to flow down his face. his legs went weak, colors started to dwindle.

"serim..." 

his name was the only thing he could mutter. he didn't even bother to grab his phone—he went to his front door and sprinted outside as tears dribbled.

the older was about to go crazy; he's been longing to see woobin. he helplessly bawled on the ground as people around him stared with haze. the last vision of colors he had, grew feeble. he put his face between his palms and continued to sob.

"serim."

the faint sound of someone calling his name made him jolt. trembling, he started trying to find the only person who's been lingering in his mind.

"w-woobin," he stuttered as he tried to stand up. 

he wiped his face and looked behind him to see the younger drenched in tears. serim immediately took his chance to hug him, but woobin resisted. shocked at the other's action, serim slowly put his hands back to his sides.

"woo, i missed yo-"

"why are you doing this, serim?"

the question made serim freeze. he was confused and doubtful. "woobin wouldn't act like this, there's no way he would," he thought to himself.

"i-is there something wrong? did i do anything to make you uncomfy? i'm really sorry, i'm so sorry," serim said. woobin's tears rolled down slowly.

"serim, get out of here, please," woobin said apathetically.

"do you not miss me, woo? do you not think about me anymore? because i do. i think about you every fucking second and wonder why this happened, why the universe fucked us up," serim blurted out. his fists were visibly shaking in sadness and anger; it was almost like he wanted to burst into flames, but he tried to control himself as much as he could.

"no, i don't, serim. i'm sorry, but i really don't. so please, leave while you can," woobin muttered.

"n-no…you're lying. you're fucking lying right now! tell me the truth. tell me you love me, tell me you miss me, tell me you need me!" serim crumbled onto the ground. he started tugging his own hair and hitting the rough ground. woobin, knowing how much he fucked up, started sobbing harder at the sight of the older. he made his way to serim and tried to stop him.

"serim, quit it, _please_. you're hurting me," woobin whispered in between breaths. even when the younger had asked him to stop, serim didn't listen. he kept punching the ground until his knuckles bled.

"serim, for fuck's sake, stop! i don't wanna see you like this," woobin exclaimed. taken aback, the older finally stopped and puled harder.

"that's why i kept asking you to leave, okay? _i don't want you to keep hurting._ i want you to forget about all of this shit, but deep down, i know it's never gonna fucking happen because we're both still scarred," woobin retorted, out of being frantic. serim put his face between his two palms as he took deep breaths.

"i _still_ love you," serim whispered, his voice being muffled by his hands. "i really do."

silence fell upon the two, while the busy streets carried on. woobin slowly made eye contact with serim, but just as he was about to reach for his hand, the older stood up. tears unconsciously made its way down woobin's cheeks.

"i…i shouldn't have come here," serim said, slowly walking further.

"wait, serim, i'm sorry," woobin exclaimed, "i'm sorry for pushing you away like a jerk. i'm sorry for being a coward."

serim looked backed at woobin, eyes locked with the younger.

"woobin, i don't know how to feel right now…i really don't. _i'm so dazed_ …i just wanna be alone right now, okay? _let me be alone_ ," serim sighed before completely disappearing into the distance.

woobin was left by himself on the cold ground. even though his knees still felt weak, he forced himself to get up and start walking again. as soon as he stepped away, he wept harder, thinking about everything that happened. woobin soon made up his mind and hurried to the opposite direction. he _needed_ to be with serim again, and he was sure of it.

the young man ran fearlessly, not even caring if he was about to go blind, or worse, about to die. he looked everywhere for serim, until he saw him in the middle of the road, standing still. slowly, the two locked gazes, serim smiling slyly at woobin. what woobin didn't realize early on was the ray of light behind serim.

"serim, no!" 

woobin sprinted to the middle of the road and hugged serim. as the blinding light passed through their eyes, a beeping sound echoed, and everything went blank.

the older opened his eyes, only to find himself on the ground; blood dripping down his head. he immediately looked to his left side to see woobin, surrounded with the same red liquid. the younger was holding serim's hand while locking gazes with him. serim started wailing, crawling closer and bringing up his trembling hand to cup woobin's face.

"woo, i'm sorry…i'm _so_ sorry…" serim said in between breaths, teardrops slowly making its way down the other boy's face.

"i'm the one who should be sorry, serim." woobin smiled and sighed, as if he was relieved. "who knew things would end like this?"

"it _doesn't_ have to end like this," serim muttered before intertwining his left hand with woobin's right hand.

"it doesn't, but i can feel it, serim." slowly, woobin's eyelids dropped. "i'm not gonna make it...we're not gon-"

"no, we… _we're gonna make it._ and if you don't make it, then…i-i'm not gonna make it either, woo." serim cut him off. "i'm _not_ gonna lose _you_ this time, and you're _not_ gonna lose _me_."

woobin heaved a deep breath and looked up. "the sky's a bit gloomy, bub. i think they'd love it of we added a bit of color, hm? we can't survive without each other…and i think i'd be pretty lonely all alone up there."

serim helplessly laid down on the ground, feeling lifeless yet free. "i'll come with you, woo, if that's what the heavens want," he said, as his gripped tightened on the younger's hand.

_"in another life, time, or universe…i hope we end up together with a better ending,"_ woobin said, choking up as he sobbed. "i don't _ever_ wanna stop loving you."

the two faced each other and shared a bittersweet kiss. colors started rushing back, but it was all too late for them. the two have already accepted their fate, closing their eyes slowly and heaving a sly sigh.

_"i love you."_

those were their final words, as every memory they've made came flashing by, before everything evanesced into tears.


End file.
